I'm Always Here
by snowprincess
Summary: Aftermath of the Encounter of Emily and the events after Pulp Friction. LL
1. Default Chapter

Title: I'm Always Here

Author: snowprincess

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I'm 16 with no job, no car, and no phone. . . do you honestly think I own anything of value (with the exception of the computer to which this is coming from. . . I love thee comp.)

Summary: Spoilers for Pulp Fiction. Aftermath of the encounter of Emily. LL

Author's note: This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfiction, and while this one contains no extensive facts about earlier episodes, I have not seen anything from season 4 and the majority of season 5 (I'm a newbie), so feel free to correct any errors I make.

* * *

She hadn't moved yet; he was becoming worried. It had been almost twenty minutes since Emily left and still she hadn't moved, just sitting on the stool and staring at the wall. He had left her alone for a while, to let her process what had just happened before he would begin prodding her with questions, but now he was beginning to question that sanity. Luke finished wiping up the last table and went to the door, flipping the sign to closed and locking the door. He then took his order pad and pen out and scribbled "come back at 6" before attatching it to the sign by folding a corner over and hanging it on the sign.

Dropping the items on the nearest table he walked up to Lorelai and touched her shoulder. The feel sparked her to jump slightly and shake her head but not much else. "Come on," he murmured quietly and gently led her around the counter and up the stairs to his apartment.

The daze still hadn't really ended yet, but some thoughts were beginning to surface, like the fact that they were in Luke's apartment in the middle of the day when both of them should be working. "Luke I-"

"It's ok," he reassures, rubbing her shoulder softly. He wanted so badly to hug her right now, but he knew that whatever was going on in her head, it would be better that she faced in now in place of running from her feelings until they blew up in her face later.

He watches as she sinks into the couch before coming to sit beside her. Within a few minutes she finally speaks a full sentance. "I've never done that before. . "

"Done what?"

"Told her to shut up. Bud out yes, leave yes, as close as I can get to 'go to hell' yes, but I've never told her to shut up. I think it hurt her even."

He couldn't help but want to contribute that she deserved it. His thought process was that she could dish out all the bull shit she wanted but when it came to taking an insult, she was worse than Michel. It wouldn't pacify Lorelai though; he didn't know what would make her feel better.

Luke's hand englufed hers, forcing her to bring her blue eyes to match his. She watched as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling back to look at her again. "Tell me what I can do."

Lorelai sighed and squeezed his hand tighter. This was what she had fought for, what she was currently fighting with herself for. Heck, she had probably just sacrificed a third of her biological family for this man (not that it would phase her in the long run), and he was asking what he could do for her. Just like he had before.

Her head came to rest upon his shoulder and she pushed him back until they were both laying across the length of the couch, her body nestled safely in his arms. "You're doing it."

Just like he always would.

* * *

Should I continue this? I kinda just thought of this as an add on to Pulp Fiction, but I would be willing to add more if there was an interest in it.

Catch ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story, and I did go back and fix the errors in the document so chapter 1 is all pretty now.

Note: Set a couple days after chapter 1

* * *

It was late, very late. The jeep was the only light illuminating the street it was so late. Luke's diner was closed it was so late. . . and for some reason Lorelai loved it.

Well the reason why she loved it wasn't exactly a mystery, but like anything hard in her life she had become the master of ignoring it. The inn was just the perfect reason as to why she got there early in the morning and didn't come home until far past even Stars Hallow's bedtime. It was perfect for her current mission: ignoring anything and everything that had to do with her mother, Luke, and many other annoyances. Granted this also caused a lack of sleep and an increase of coffee consumption, but in the end the result was achieved.

Damn

For two days her plan was foolproof. Now her plan had just gone to hell, and the devil chose to send up the figure of Luke sitting on her steps with nothing better to do than wait for her apparently. When she pulled up he stood and strode right to her door, opened it, turned off her ignition and dragged her into the house, almost literally. She wanted to protest; he seemed to have forgotten the perils of walking through the grass in heeled shoes, but somehow she avoided getting stuck.

"Luke, what's going on?"

As soon as the front door was closed he let go of her and began pacing the length of the entry. "What's going on she says, as if there was anything going on." Luke took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair before replacing it. "She only works herself to death for two days and convieniently misses the voice messages that I leave on her cell that I took the time to learn how to use because I wanted to talk to you. She doesn't even come to the diner anymore which only adds to the inkling that something is bugging her since usually she can't go two hours without coffee and I know that she doesn't go to Weston's unless I lost that war too."

Lorelai sighs and walks up to him, causing him to stop for a reduction of walking space. "Luke, I don't know what to tell you. . . I'm sorry okay? Things have been so messed up lately with-"

"With what, with us?"

"No, no, Luke. You and me are great and not, messed up." She stopped, trying to find the words to explain what she was feeling. She knew that she couldn't run- she was in heels and Luke still had her car keys, but Lorelai would've given anything she owned at that point to not have this conversation.

'Oh geez,' he sighed, suddenly realizing what this was about. After they had spent time in his apartment, he had had to go back to work, and they had never really gotten the chance to talk about Emily, how Lorelai was feeling, and what it all meant for them. "I'm an idiot," he admitted, before pulling her into a hug.

"I won't fight you on it," came the muffled reply.

* * *

**Next Day**

Richard exited his office, holding a piece of paper and his reading glasses. After finishing what his eyes were focused on he put the items down and walked outside to the patio to join Emily for tea, but as he walked outside it was stressfully obvious that she wouldn't be making any decent conversation with him. She was doing what she had done for the last three days, stare into the distance and make absolutely no conversation. He didn't ask; he knew her meeting with Luke couldn't have gone well or she would've come back smiling, but she still hadn't told him exactly what happened.

"My, doesn't this look nice," he complemented, hoping to knock her out of her daze. Emily simply 'hmmd' and still didn't look at him. She was listening to what he said though; that was something. "Emily, what happened the night you went to see Luke?"

Nothing.

Richard leaned forward and touched her hand. "Emily?" he asked in a tone that left no room for her to run.

"We were wrong. They did get back together."

"He told you this?"

Emily quickly began preparing her cup and made sure to keep her hands busy. "No, Lorelai told me."

He leaned back in his chair. "You talked to Lorelai."

"No I talked to an impersonator yes I talked to Lorelai. She came in to 'save' the poor diner man from my wrath. Told me in no uncertain terms that she would dictate when I got to be in her life right before she told me to shut up."

"What! That doesn't sound like her."

"What, you think I'm making it up? That I just dreamed that my daughter told me she basically wanted nothing to do with me?"

The man sighed; it was no use arguing with any of the women in this family. "Of course not Emily I was merely saying that she has never done anything such as this before."

Emily reverted back to her silence. A seemingly familiar line played itself in her head, something she had told Lorelai once before.

It's miserable not to be needed.

* * *

The jeep pulled up to the house, not giving the only light in the neighborhood. No one was waiting for her, as she was late again, but not by much. Lorelai walked quietly through the house, shutting off the lights Luke had left on for her before going upstairs. She stopped in the doorway and watched the man sleep for a few moments, admiring the view in the faint moonlight.

"Hey." Busted.

"Hi," she whispered before pulling off her heels, skirt, and shirt before climbing into the bed and cuddling close the man there. She sighed, glad that their argument from last night was over.

Lorelai fell asleep before anything else could happen.

* * *

Well, considering there is absolutely no closure here, I'm obviously planning on continuing. I don't know when the next post will be though, just whenever I have time to write the next section.

Catch ya later


	3. Chapter 3

Ooh a new chapter to ogle over. . .hmm. . . n e wayz thanks to all who reviewed the last section. It was really nice and stuff and maybe this chapter will persuade some of you to do it again or for the first time. But yeah you don't wanna know what's going on in my head right now so. .

* * *

Brrrinng Brrrinng. Fumble, grasp, trip, and a graceful save marked the beginning of Lorelai Gilmore's Day. She had just gotten out of her car and was on her way for some coffee and breakfast when her phone decided to scare her into nearly making a face plant. "Yeah."

"Mom?"

Lorelai lifted up each leg individually and checked her shoes and whether or not they clashed with her orange skirt and tan top. One hand reached up to check her hair for any klutz damage. "Hey Hun, how's it going?"

"Uh. . it's fine did I catch you at a bad time?" Rory skirted around her room, getting her books for the day and making sure that her term paper was securely in her bag and had no chance of being stolen, destroyed, or any other unnatural phenomenon that would result in getting a zero on it and having a mental breakdown.

"No, you just caught Mommy at one of her graceful moments." Lorelai reached the sidewalk and began heading towards the diner. She waved at Ms.Patty at the gazebo and adjusted her shirt. "So what are you doing?"

Rory snatched a bite of pop tart before answering, "Eating breakfast."

"But I thought you and Logan were going out this morning?"

"We are, but I seem to have inherited your appetite as of late. All I want to eat is ice cream, candy bars, anything that Luke would dissaprove of. . ."

That brought a smile. "I have taught you well and given you knowledge that you will one day pass onto my grandchildren. I think I am more proud of you now than when you got into Chilton."

"Glad to see where your priorites lie. So listen, I have some time around one before my afternoon classes and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere for lunch?"

"Oh sweetie I wish I could. I'm meeting your grandfather to go over our insurance policy again. He's trying to help me from lowering the occurances of damage here so I don't have to claim as much."

Rory shrugged and began slipping into her coat and shoes. "That's okay. Have you talked to grandma?"

"Ha!"

"Mom!" Her glance went over to a small picture on her desk of her, Lorelai, and Emily from Rory's graduation from Chilton. "You can't just leave it at 'shut up and go away.'"

Lorelai stopped outside Luke's door and attempted to finish her conversation. "Look Rory I know you understand why I'm so mad at what she did and what she tried to do the other day. And yes I admit that I probably hurt her a little, but that pales in comparison to the problems she has caused us."

"Us? As in you and Luke."

"No I mean us and in you, me, and yes Luke."

"What do you want me to tell them on Friday when you don't come to dinner?

Lorelai glanced through the window and met Luke's gaze. She waved slightly and smiled before turning and watching the town from the corner. "Tell her. . . I don't know."

Like a true Gilmore, Rory pounced on her mother's weak moment. "Will you at least consider talking to her again?"

"Fine," came the whine that sounded like a little kid.

"Alright I've gotta go." She turned and grabbed her bag, said goodbye, and put the land phone back on the charger before heading off to school.

"Bye," Lorelai said, slightly exasperated and feeling more than a little dooped.

* * *

"I would suggest for the short term having your parking attendants try and not park so close together, but you should really consider expanding your parking space before the winter sets in and things are slipprier." Richard Gilmore said as he took a sip of his coffee and leaning back in his chair.

Lorelai nodded,"Thanks Sookie," she murmured as the woman brought in some lunch. "So you're saying there's not much else I can do to reduce the accident quota?

"I don't think so but I don't think you need to worry as much. The new policy should cover winter damage and accidental damage just fine." He reached for a sandwhich and Lorelai soon followed. The ate silently for a few moments before Richard sat back again. "Lorelai I was hoping to talk to you today about something else."

"Sure Dad, shoot."

"It's about your mother. I know you two have had your share of arguments, but what you said to her the other day really hurt her."

Lorelai sighed, "Dad, it's not like she didn't hurt me and Luke when she pulled her scheme to break us up. She didn't even feel the need to hide her glee when we did break up."

"But she tried to make amends; she told you and Luke to get back-"

She shook her head. "We got back together because we wanted to be together no matter what Emily did. And besides, she comes in the other day and starts insulting Luke because she didn't bother to check and ses if we were back together. It doesn't even occur to her that the damage she causes can't be fixed right away; all she cares about is me being there at Friday night dinner."

Richard paused to think a moment before carefully suggesting his rebuttle. "Are you so mad at her that you are unwilling to never see her again; never talk to her again? You know, your mother may not be the best at showing her emotions, but she loves you very much and just wanted what was best for you."

"Well then what makes it so impossible for her to believe that Luke is the best thing for me? For her she'll never see me getting married unless it's with Christopher, and that's never going to happen."

"Honestly Lorelai I really don't know what to think of this battle between you two." He crossed one leg and relaxed into his chair a little more. "But you think too less of her actions and she feels the need to watch out for you. I would think that you would feel that same way about Rory."

Damn, he had her there and she could never deny it. "Little traitor's on your side you know. Because of her I'm officially considering talking to Mom again."

Richard raised his chin a little, "Well at least I can say there is at least one sensible Gilmore girl in this family." Lorelai opened her mouth to say something, but just gave up and smiled at the look of amusement in her father's eyes.

* * *

A while later Lorelai sat in her office going over some inventory paperwork. She signed her name to a sheet and promptly filed her stack at the end of the desk, pausing to look at the picture of her and Rory on her desk. It had been taken during her graduation party with Rory looking all smart with her valedictorian cap and gown. She thought back to the last year and how hectic things got so fast, and how slow things had gotten in her home life at the same time. Lorelai no longer had the comfort of having her best friend to go home to so they could whine about their day, no one to spontaneously rent movies and go on a junk food binge without getting strange looks, just simply no one to bond with emotionally. Well, she had Luke and phone calls with her daughter, but things had gotten screwed up with the whole Nicole thing, and relating to someone by voice or computer text alone just wasn't the same.

Lorelai sighed and glanced at the phone. "Maybe they're right; I should talk to her. . . Dah what am I saying? Since when do I consider willingly talking to Emily Gilmore?" She picked up the phone and started dialing, but then put the reciever down in a flash just before she hit the last couple of digits. "You're crazy. . . She tried to wreck your life remember?" She picked up the phone again and dialed, but hung up before the phone rang. "Just, get up and walk away Lorelai. . ."

The woman stood and started to head towards the door. As soon as her hand reached the handle she stopped and sighed. Resigned to her fate she turned around and called again, tapping her foot impatiently. "Hello, Mom?"

"Lorelai?"

"Um yes it's me. Um, listen I was hoping. . . "

"You were hoping for what?"

Lorelai sighed in an attempt to hide her annoyance. "I talked to Dad today-"

"Yes he told me."

"And I was hoping that if you had time, we could sit down and. . .," she moved her free hand in circles to help circulate her words, almost forcing the last one, "talk."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to sit down and. . . talk with you."

"Oh." Lorelai could almost picture the either look of distaste or utter shock on her mother's face at that point. "Well alright. Be here tonight at seven." She hung up.

"But M-" Well, she should have expected that. Leave it to Emily to take control of the situation like it was her idea all along. "Oy," she said before hanging the phone up.

One thing was for sure: she was stopping at Doose's market for asprin and Luke's for enough coffee to swallow the whole bottle before she left. Only two headache free hours left.

* * *

"Maybe it's a good thing you're going to talk to her," said the diner man as he poured coffee into the largest clean cup he could find before setting it in front of Lorelai. "I mean, it's obviously got you unsettled, and probably her too-"

"Yes because two words are enough to unsettle the stone cold Emily Gilmore," Lorelai cut in while she took a sip from her cup. "Ahh, that's good stuff." She reached into her purse and pulled out two Tylenol, "Well, here's to the first round of anti-headaches."

"Cheers." Luke picked up a couple bottles and continued to wipe up the counter. "So what time do you think you'll get back?"

"Depends on what kind of murder weapons we use and how long a death using them will cause considering the factor that pain is a necessity. But hey no worries because after I'm sure that Emily will stop swinging her pick ax at me because I've knocked her out I can just use my handy dandy speed dial and have my knight come and rescue me." Luke smirked at her, glad to see her joking and smiling a bit. "It'll be just like Robin Hood. You can be the handsome hero and I can be that lady you save only without the metal underwear."

"Are you sure that's the only asprin you've had today?"

"What you like the thought of me having metal underwear?"

Luke stopped wiping and leaned over the counter, "I don't like underwear, period."

Lorelai leaned towards him, "Dirty." She stood and grabbed her coat and purse, leaving a couple dollars on the counter. "So I'll see you later?" She waited for him to nod before walking out to her jeep and the drive to Hartford.

* * *

Emily took a breath and smoothed her skirt before opening the door. "Good evening Lorelai."

"Hi Mom. . . Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." Emily opened the door wider and walked into the kitchen. "Hang your coat up and close the door."

The elder Gilmore proceeded to give a few instructions to the maid before coming back to the den where her daughter was waiting. "Well?"

Lorelai looked a little out of place, "Well what Mom?"

"Well what did you want to talk about? I made time for you to come and chat but your father is bringing home dinner guests in an hour so we need to make this quick."

Her daughter looked down for a second and nodded, "Alright. Can, can we go sit down?" Emily turned and stiffly walked into the living room, sitting down in her chair while she waited for Lorelai to say what she had come to say. Mentally she prepared herself to block out another round of insults and disrespect. "Oh, did you get new draperies?"

"Lorelai."

"Because they look really good and-"

"Lorelai."

"Oh, right. Um, I came here to tell you that I'm sorry about the other day. I was upset, and I shouldn't have yelled at you, but I was angry at the fact that you went to Luke and made a scene without event talking to me."

"If you'll remember I tried to talk to you and I seem to recall getting a lot of dial tones in your place, Lorelai. In fact, I remember not being able to say one word to you."

"Because I needed space." Lorelai stood and began to pace the small room. "Look I know that you have this insane need to control everything in my life, but what you did really hurt Luke and Rory. Christopher and I were over the minute that we decided not to get married."

Emily stood, "No, you decided that you didn't want to marry him. And what is this about hurting Rory? Surely she has nothing to do with all of this."

"You don't get it Mom. Rory and I have known Luke since we moved to Stars Hollow; long before we ever went on a date. He's been like a father to her and she had to watch him leave here hurt and humiliated by the man who biologically created her and the grandmother whom she trusted up until now. I came here to tell you I was sorry about how I acted the other day, but honestly I'm still upset about everything that you've helped put me and Luke and Rory through in the last month."

"Whether you believe it or not Lorelai I did what I did because I think it's what's best for you, and I don't think that man is capable of giving you what you need."

"Luke **is** what is best for me Mom. If you can't see it. . . then you don't know me at all." Lorelai turned and left, pausing to grab her coat before slamming the door behind her.

The woman alone in the living room sat down in her chair again and took a deep breath. A hand raised to her lips as hot tears began to form in her eyes. In her mind she saw a little girl and a note saying that she and her even littler daughter were leaving.

She just saw her little girl leave again.

* * *

The engine started, but then quickly sputtered out for the fifth time. Lorelai groaned, envisioning having to walk back to the house she just left to ask for help. She tried once more before reaching into her purse and grabbing her pen and a scrap piece of paper. On it she wrote CAR WON'T START-WILL GET LATER-LORELAI and then stuck it under a windshield wiper. She then took out her gloves and hat and zipped up her coat before going out into the cool weather. "It might just be easier to go to the bus stop," she thought. Anything at that point had to be better than going back to Emily.

It was going to be a long walk. Half an hour later her feet had gone blissfully numb in her heels, and the sight of the bus stop was a glorious welcoming, signaling the half hour until she would get home. Lorelai paid the fee and slid into a seat, grabbing her phone from her purse and dialing the number for the diner.

"Luke's."

"Hey it's me."

"Where are you you sound like you're moving?"

"I am on bus to Stars Hollow," her voice became a little shakey as the bus hit a few bumps.

"I thought you took the jeep?"

"It ended up being the casualty in the Gilmore war; the engine wouldn't start. Don't worry I'll be back in like twenty minutes or so."

"Alright, I'll still be here then, but I've gotta go. Taylor is standing outside and I'm not sure I trust what he's doing."

"Bye." Lorelai put the phone back and began to stare out the window. She didn't notice when the bus pulled up to another stop or the passengers that got on; she just dreampt of her bed and home and her p.o.w. jeep.

* * *

I guess I'll just stop there because I don't have a lot of time to type anymore with school and softball and stuff, so this is better than posting nothing.

RIP EGORE I LOVE YOU!

Catch ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are in part 4. . . I went back and fixed all of the errors I could find in the first three parts so don't no one tell me that they look bad now. . . well tell me anyway. . . Thanks to all who reviewed the last part and I think this could be the last part for awhile. . . I kind of want to include events from new episodes but since it'll be awhile before we get new ones. . . idk, maybe I'll decide to change that plan. . .

Note: I claim to know nothing about the German measles. . . I'm just borrowing the sickness because it's a sickness and I'm just thinking up the general crappy symptoms of someone who is sick-coughing, sneezing, fever. . etc.

Also "Learning to Breathe" doesn't belong to me but to Switchfoot. It's a good song and if you can listen to it while you read this because it kind of set the tone for this installment.

* * *

Fifth grade Christmas had been a doozy. She remembered not being able to move very efficiently, nevermind the lack of balance, the sweat, fever, and the sudden inability to speak. The last one had really taken a toll on her. Through all the lady lectures, the boring parties, the long days at school, the only thing she had had to get her through was her wit and a mouth that wouldn't be quiet. All of her comforts had been taken away that year with the sickness, and she had been stuck sitting in her parent's living room listening to idle chit-chat while everyone else ignored her. No amount of pleading with Emily had granted her access to her room and sanctuary against uncomfortable dresses, forced posture, and the freedom to cough openly to clear a space in her lungs.

That was just one of many incidents that Lorelai had been forced to grow up with as a debutaunte. From the age of two she had been learning proper behavior and the way a lady in high society should act. She had never really had a problem with society as a whole, but it just hadn't been the life that she wanted, which of course was devastating to Emily. The woman had seemed to think that the more parties and functions she forced her daughter to go to, she would eventually grow to like them and thus her place in it. However, that wasn't the way life worked out, and Lorelai had gotten her way out early, just not in the way she had planned. In a way she had never really left, but the feeling of it had given her more freedom than she had ever thought possible. Eventually when the time came that it was Rory's turn to be Emily's debutaunte, she protested, but mostly she got a chance to see what she could have been a part of; she had never been happier that she found what she had really wanted early.

But through all of the troubles in her childhood, she had always thought that Emily understood who she was. It had never occurred to her that she didn't because Lorelai had always assumed that Emily just couldn't accept it and needed to try everything to change the situation the way she wanted it. As she sat on the bus to Stars Hallow, she now realized how wrong she really was.

She couldn't remember a time in her childhood when she and her mother had ever gotten along about anything, or even spent a substantial amount of time together outside of dinner. Emily had never shown an interest in her studies other than how her grades were, her music, her friends, or anything else for that matter. The day she had told her about Rory hadn't even changed their relationship; Emily just turned around and picked up a phone to call a meeting to decide her and Chris' future, and everything went downhill from there.

It was almost crazy- the connection between her and her mother and then her and Rory. Emily and Lorelai never saw eye to eye on anything, as was evidenced by the number of fights they had had before she had reached the age of 10, while Rory and Lorelai almost never fought. They had the best friend mother-daughter relationship that many teens wished for, because while Rory was growing, her mother had to learn many of the same lessons over herself in order to take care of the little girl. The occasional presence of Christopher was always good to stir up trouble that brought memories from home, but otherwise the two worlds almost never shared anything.

The cool window against her cheek matched her mood at the moment, but unlike her, the glass warmed quickly. She sighed when the bus made her final stop, standing slowly and descending the steps. Lorelai watched it pull away before beginning the not so long walk to the diner, making it last with short steps and a trance-like gaze. The only sound came from the clunking of her heels and the soft swish of her skirt.

"How could I be so stupid?" she thought to herself. All of the Friday dinners and the time they had spent together for the last five years was all to waste. She really believed that things had changed somewhat between her and her mother, and she wasn't too proud to admit that she had learned things about the mysterious woman since they began their weekly meetings. Lorelai had really wanted to tell herself that while things would never be perfect, Emily had finally understood and accepted who her daughter was, and would love her for that instead of what she had wanted her to be almost twenty years ago.

_**Yesterday left my head kicked in**_

Those dinners meant nothing, the timewas dittily squat. Emily still wanted to change Lorelai back into a socializing class woman who was faithful and got married to the father of her child. It meant nothing to her that Luke was more of a father to Rory than Chris had ever been. Her mother knew of her feelings for him long before she acknowledged it, and yet it took her until after they had gotten together to pull the stunt that she did. All this time Lorelai had even believed that Emily secretly liked Luke for his loyalty to her, his compassion, and the friendship he had shown in her presence.

In response to the enlightenment, her steps gained intensity and speed as she walked out her anger. Lorelai didn't bother to pay any attention to where she stepped, which while normally wouldn't be a problem, was when the back of her heel found the one groove in the sidewalk. Her voice almost squeaked in shock as her ankle rolled sharply and she fell heavily on her side. Immediately she felt pain throbbing in her right foot and her eyes formed tears before she could force them back down. A sob caught in her throat and her shoulders shook while she pushed herself up into a sitting position, hugging her stomach as water trekked down her face.

_**I never never thought that I would fall like that; never knew that I could hurt this bad**_

The empty streets of night only made her feel worse; it heightened the feeling that she was all alone. And while it did save her some embarrassment, she couldn't have given a damn if she had just done that while running down the street naked in the middle of the day because at least then she wouldn't be by herself. Lorelai closed her eyes and cried harder, the fall being the circuit for which all of the other pain in her life was now draining.

_**This is a way that I say I need you

* * *

**_

She was late. He would try to talk himself down- the bus could've gotten delayed, she might've been too tired and just gone home, she changed her mind and went back to Hartford, but it wasn't working. In any one of those situations he was sure that his phone would've rang and he would know about it, just because it was Lorelai's nature to tell him anything of importance and everything of little to no importance. Thus Luke the diner man was closing his door, turning off the lights, and heading down the sidewalk towards the bus stop to wait for the blasted thing; it was better than sitting around.

He wouldn't have to go far to find her; not more than twenty steps before he saw her, a huddled, sobbing mess on the sidewalk. It would take him less than five seconds to run to her and give the biggest hug he ever had in his life, even less to know the reason why. In between stroking her hair and whispering to her soft words that assured her he was there he would see the ankle that rivaled the size of most softballs and the foot attatched to the now broken shoe. She would only hold him tighter as his flannel shirt became increasingly wetter and never protest when his tight arms began to cut off some air in her chest. His lips repeatedly adorned the top of her head in between moments of resting his head on top and rocking her softly until her tears stopped for the moment.

_**I'm learning to breathe, I'm learning to cry  
**__**I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall**_

Luke would pick her up, careful not to jostle the ankle, and carry her all the way home, knowing she would be more comfortable there than in his tiny apartment. He would call Ceasar and Lane and tell them that they were on their own for the next day, and quick leave a message for Sookie that Lorelai needed a day to rest. Luke would take her to her room and kiss her face in between helping her undress and dress for bed, and then go downstairs to find icepacks to wrap the appendage in. She would wait for him to sit on the bed next to her before cuddling close, seeking his contact, and he would give it fully. After she began to sleep, Luke would study her face, and promise himself to do everything in his power to keep her from being hurt ever again.

He would never say a word.

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

* * *

**_

I hadn't planned on ending it here, but it seemed very fitting after I wrote the last little section. Maybe I'm crazy but I can't explain it. Eh well at least this way a new chapter might come out before the new episode in just over a week. But until then HAPPY EASTER!

Catch ya later


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I finally made it back, and I am so sorry I never wrote sooner. School, sports, and other stuff are just getting in the way. A big thanks to those who reviewed the last part. I'm not really sure how this chapter will shape because I know very little about what's going to happen to Lorelai and Emily in the future eps and I kinda want to follow the rest of the season at least before I go off into my own world. Hmmm, I must ponder this some more. . .

Did you know that 4 out of 5 doctors say expressing your enjoyment of fanfic to its author increases your life expectancy 23-23.8 years?

There is actually more to that little thing above but I'm not going to put it unless any of you want it. The last part will only make sense if you have knowledge of The X-Files.

Okay here we go.

* * *

The army was getting closer, holding those damn flags. They screamed, only their voices were permanently high-pitched. Lorelai couldn't run; she couldn't breathe. All of her instincts told her to do something. . . fire a gun, rent a bulldozer, build a force-field, just something! But she was stuck here all useless on her yellow circle as they just got closer. Finally they surrounded her and began marching in circles around her perimeter. The midget army sang with their high voices and waved their flags with and Emily picture on them, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" A hundred faces of midget Christopher with their flags were singing yellow brick road-ish songs to her in high voices wearing bad midget clothing and looking for the good witch.

Suddenly a giant bubble appeared out of nowhere and there stood Emily complete in the Glenda uniform, tiara and all. "Are you a good Gilmore, or a bad Gilmore?"

"What?"

"Well? Are you a good-"

"Yeah yeah I get it. What exactly does that mean?"

Emily/Glenda looked westward as a giant cloud came rolling in, bearing the evil witch. . . well, wizard. Luke stopped and glared at Emily before coming closer to Lorelai, sending all of the midget Christophers into hiding behind the good witch. "Lorelai, I'll always be there. . ."

"Luke I-"

Emily stepped forward, "Lorelai you are not being a good Gilmore. Now you must be punished." The midgets now came marching back, bearing a lifeless Rory on their backs. "Give me your soul and I will give you your daughter."

Lorelai stepped forward, ready to do the deed, but Luke grabbed her arm. "She's tricking you, that's not Rory. Look, her hair is shorter than that and isn't straight anymore. Emily be gone with you, you have no power here!"

The witch's faces turned into a scowl. "Be a good Gilmore!" Her wardrobe suddenly changed into the evil witch. "Marry the man who gave you a child, do what I tell you Lorelai!"

Luke stepped in front of her. "No!"

"Lorelai!"

"Lorelai!"

"Be a good Gilmore!"

**"Lorelai!"** The hand shaking her shoulder wouldn't stop. She moaned and muttered something about midgets and witches. Luke tried to put a name to the pop culture referance and realized that he needed to watch more movies. "Hey, c'mon wake up." He couldn't believe that he was the one waking her up in the middle of the night since it was usually the other way around, but he couldn't stand watching her have one more bad dream. Luke glanced down the bed to make sure that he wasn't bumping Lorelai's ankle, still wrapped in half-melted ice. Her head rested in his lap, allowing him to run his hand through her hair while gently try to wake her up. It was a pattern he had perfected over the night. She would start to have a bad dream, and he would try to soothe her until she calmed down, but then he would find her having another bad dream not long later.

Luke watched as her breathing changed slightly and her eyes fluttered. "Hey, welcome back," he said as her rubbed her shoulders lightly. His arms braced her as she slowly sat up, helping her to lean against the headboard so they were shoulder to shoulder.

Lorelai's gaze settled on her ankle as her mind focused. "I don't get it," she whispered.

"Get what?"

"What changed her mind." She finally dragged her gaze up to his eyes, "About us," she elaborated.

"What do you mean?"

"Emily once told me that she thought that our wedding reception would be in the diner; we would have ketchup bottles on all the tables and serve burgers and fries for our meal. She practically cornered me once at the house about my feelings for you, she knew about us before we realized it-"

Luke shrugged, "She said that you and I were idiots when I brought you to the hospital and she asked if anything was going on with us."

Lorelai changed her focus to the window on the other side of the room. "And now. . . suddenly after what she notices first actually happens, she tries to find a way to tear it apart. Why Luke?"

He took her hand in his and squeezed lightly. "I wish I could tell you. . ." The subject hangs in the air for a few seconds before he clears his throat. "How does your ankle feel?"

"Blissfully numb. How did my shoes fare?"

"Not so well, which should teach you a valuable lesson: Shoes that raise your height by a little stick are bad."

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan. But remember: as long as I'm Obi-Wan's apprentice I will at some point turn to the dark side."

Luke's blank stare and the dead look in his eyes were no indicator of anything in his brain clicking. . . Nope, nothing. He stopped and tilted his head in order to think before giving her a 'you're crazy' look and a "What?"

"Mr.Danes, are you telling me you have **never** seen a Star Wars movie?" Lorelai swung her legs over the bed and began limping out of the room before jumping down the stairs on her good leg with the railing as support. "And I thought you were part of the 'Sci-fi geek club.'"

She was about halfway down when he caught up to her, putting her arm around her waist to help ease the weight she was putting on one leg. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Obviously I'm on the injured list today and you aren't going anywhere or you would've by now so I've decided that I'm going to use today to introduce you to the worlds of George Lucas. C'mon it'll be fun, watching 5 movies all at once, and then when I drag you to the last one you won't be so confused. It's killing two birds with one stone! But we have to watch the originals first because they are so much better, but the prequels have the good eye candy and Natalie Portman has such awesome clothes, but you can't watch the prequels because the last one in that trilogy isn't out yet and if you were to watch the horror of Jar-Jar Binks first you would never get throught the next four and-"

"How many times have you seen these movies?"

Lorelai looked almost shocked, "Only a few times but jeez Luke the originals have been out since before the 80's rock band thing I would think you would've seen them by now."

"Do you own these movies?. . . Right, dumb question. Alright, go sit on the couch and put your ankle up and I'll get 'em."

"Yiippeee! Oops I just spoiled the first movie for you, sorry." He glared at her enough to make her adopt the kitten look before hobbling to the couch as ordered.

Luke went over to the cabinet and began digging through the movies to find the right one. A couple minutes later he pulled out a short stack and began flipping through them. "This guy is green!"

"What guy?"

"This, this, this. . . guy."

Lorelai threw her hands up in the air and exclaimed, "What guy? I can't know if you don't show me the picture." Luke held up the box. "Ooh, Yoda it is. Wise old hermit, yet sadly, not the first movie. Put in the one with the blue letters." She gave back the moive cover and chose to ignore the mutterings of a man who's vocabulary had been reduced to two words, one of which involved her gender.

Luke swiveled around again, "Hey. . . Do you think that you will ever be able to deal with your mother again? I mean she is still in your life in some ways and I just thought-"

"I know. . . and I don't know, which probably sounds about right considering." Lorelai shifted on the couch to make room for him as he sat down. "Maybe one day we'll talk again, maybe we won't; things are crazy enough in my life right now without Emily messing with it. And Sookie's gonna be gone really soon so things will get even more crazy."

Luke pulled his arm around her shoulders and pressed the play button. He searched his mind for something to distract her, "So, tell me about this Yoda since it looks like I'm going to have to wait a few hours to meet him."

* * *

Luke shifted and attempted to stretch his legs. Surprisingly, he wasn't bored yet and he had just sat through the first two movies. He glanced over at Lorelai, wondering that she wan't babbling a mile a minute about something. He smiled when he saw that she was sleeping again; he knew she needed the rest. Luke quickly switched the movies before sitting back on the couch and pulling Lorelai's body closer to him so she could rest on something. As the beginning words rolled, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head and settled in for the story of the other Luke and his parent troubles.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I really wanted to make this longer but it took so long to get this up that I just want to try and stay up with the rest of the season. Hopefully once my schedule winds down and I take my AP history test next week I'll have more time. See ya next time.

**23 DAYS UNTIL THE REVENGE OF THE SITH! WOOOO!**


	6. Chapter 6

Woo hoo my AP test is over now and I have so much free time that now isn't spent on studying, so I can turn it to more important things, such as watching the grass grow, and making ice cream out of scratch (we did that in chemistry-- it was fun!) I'm basing this new part as post How Many Kropogs to Cape Cod? since I haven't written in a while, so just assume the events in the last chapter happened before But I'm a Gilmore! so it gives Lorelai a little time to get ready to deal with her parents again. That's about all the important news. . .

Also, props to fae-de-luna for knowing the last part of my fanfiction review comment. I don't remember where I saw it, only that I was in like sixth grade at the time and that it's a really old thing that I didn't think anyone would know. Good job.

There is also one more issue I wish to discuss before the story starts: problem with music lyrics. I understand that they as a domain probably have to walk a fine line between fanfiction and plagurizing, but I simply don't agree with the policy they are trying to enforce. I know a lot of writers that use lyrics in their stories because they add feeling to a medium which lacks visualization outside your imagination. Fanfiction in itself is writing (at least in the Gilmore Girls case) that is based off of pop culture, using characters already created in the writer's situations, and these worlds are based in our world of today, where music is as common as opening a newspaper to the variety section. I have not used music in many of my stories, but when I do I use it constructively to set the mood for a scene, especially since some of my music tastes are not going to be known to everyone, and I can't just tell them to put in a cd of someone they might not have heard of; lyrics are there because music today is so vast and has such a variety that it is almost impossible to know every song in existence-- especially if you're like me and have a tendancy to look to other countries for inspirational music.

As fanfiction in itself is fiction based around already existing tv, music, books, games, etc., I see no reason why lyrics should be banned from the site. I have e-mailed the site proposing an addition to the story add ons, a section to add the name and artist of any music a writer wants to put in their story so it is properly credited to avoid the plagurizing issue. They already monitor for indecent content by their standards, so I don't see how it would create an issue to make it mandatory that authors put in the first couple lines of their post any songs and their writers that they wish to use. I told them my account name, and that I refuse to unpost lyrics that I've already used in my stories because I didn't know about their policy at the time. But until the rule is changed, I will not post anymore lyrics in my posts, although I feel that my work will have lost something great in its potential.

If you feel at all the same way I do, I urge you to contact the site and tell them as much, because my argument alone won't mean anything unless I have support to back it up.

Now that I'm done rambling, here's the actual chapter.

Oh yea-- Star Wars rules and you should all see the movie-- NOW!

* * *

The drive home was quiet, Lorelai's jeep humming with its new battery after having it die at her parent's house before. Her hands gripped the wheel tightly as she replayed the events in her head over and over again, especially the stunt that Logan had tried to pull. What was more, she couldn't believe that Rory was willing to go along with all of it, along with watching an innocent maid get fired because her boyfriend had a Life and Death Brigade tradition to hold up. Obviously Richard and Emily were too far into space to realize that the kid was obviously trouble, and that all they saw was a jealous daughter who happened to lash out when she was ignored for the majority of the evening.

Lorelai shook her head. She had spent years trying to figure out her parents endlessly, but nothing new ever enlightened her, and it was easier to give up and deal with new situations as the need arose. She pulled the car into her driveway and grabbed the mail before walking into the house.

"Sookie?"

"Over here!"

Lorelai glanced around the kitchen before spotting the cook behind her assitants, eagerly showing them how to "properly" dress the main entre of the day. Sookie glanced up and handed the plate over before wiping off her hands and beginning to dice some carrots. "What's going on?"

Lorelai meanwhile busied herself with making a cup of coffee. "Nothing. Michel kicked me away from the desk for a while."

"Well hon, you're kinda driving him crazy. You need to relax a little, not worry so much."

"Sookie, how can I not worry? My kid is dating the rich kid from hell! And what's worse, my parents are going along with it so much that I'm sure tha wedding plans are going to be coming along soon enough." She took a deep sigh, "I know, I know, it's her life and she can do what she wants with it. But I just can't shake the feeling that this Logan kid is going to bring more trouble than good."

Sookie put her knife down and turned to face her friend, "I may be out of place for pointing this out, but isn't that what you used to say about Jess? I mean, not about the your parents wanting to marry them off thing, but about your bad feeling about him."

"I was right wasn't I? He helped cause Rory and Dean's breakup, not to mention left her at the drop of a hat without even saying goodbye." A sip of coffee. "I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"No I know you don't, but you raised her. You've got to trust that the things you taught her are enough to keep her from doing anything stupid."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Yes I know this part is really short but it's been almost a month since I posted at all because I wanted to see how the rest of the season would play out. My nextpost will likely be the fallout of the season finale, but I don't want to follow the standard JJ dream of an immediate yes. We'll see how it goes.

GO SEE STAR WARS! I'M TELLING YOU, NO REGRETS AND I'VE SEEN IT TWICE!


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor was not in a very good mood. To start off with, Kirk was annoying him to the point of screaming and ripping his remaining hair out, and now his town was overrun with ten hour late bikers who had nowhere to stay because everyone thought that they weren't going to be coming through Stars Hollow after all. To top it all off, he could see Luke in the distance storming towards him like a madman. He tried to make a hasty exit, really truly tried, but there was only so much he could do and nowhere he could really hide.

"Taylor!"

He sighed, resigned to his fate. "Yes Luke?"

"How long do I have before it's too late for me to get the Twickam house back?"

Kirk chose that moment to pipe up, "It's already too late, Luke; I signed the papers this afternoon while we were waiting for the race to finish."

Taylor faced the now confused man who was currently gesturing wildly into the air with a voice much too loud for this time of night. "What do you mean! You said I had three days!"

"Yes yes, Luke, you had three days to back out of the deal. But once you say no the house is up for bidding again." Luke goes on to ramble about "This and That and the Other Thing" in Taylor-vision while he calmly tried to explain the intricacies of property management. "Afterall, Luke, I would think I would know a bit being as I own seveal real estate properties within town limits."

Taylor watches in amazement as Luke suddenly just gives up and walks away. The first thought in his head is about how this had to have been the shortest argument he had ever shared with the diner owner. The second thought in his head is a question as to why.

Using the gazebo for cover he crept into viewing range of the windows of Luke's Diner and watched a most shocking scene play out. Luke, slamming the door to his establishment and joining what appeared to be Lorelai near the entrance before going into what appeared to be an angry rant. Lorelai then placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to calm the irrate man, which apparently worked considering he took hers back. The two shared a few quiet words before Luke was gesturing like a madman again. Taylor watched Luke talking the most he had ever seen him talk without actually hearing the words. He then opened his eyes in shock when Luke suddenly went down on his knee and all he saw was Lorelai's smiling face.

Taylor spied as Luke stood again and spun his woman around in a circle twice with a smile he hadn't seen on the lad's face since before his mother died, before he just as quietly disengaged himself in order to call a meeting of the people of Stars Hollow's "Hello Magazine."

* * *

That's it. I mean for this chapter anyway. My next one might be my final-- I really have no clue, but I will go over the scene in the diner with more detail (meaning more mush).

One last request: go on my profile and read my newest star wars fic if you're a fan. I only got 1 review and I was hoping for some more feedback because the whole thought process for it took about an hour of careful thinking and writing for something so small and I wanted to know what other people thought of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I have decided that this will be my last chapter for this story. I really don't know where I would want to take it outside of what I want the outcome of the season finale to be when the show returns so basically this will be a little bit of a closer.

* * *

Luke once asked me whether or not I would want to talk to my parents again. I couldn't answer at the time; my emotions were too all over the place to really give an answer that I would actually mean and follow up on. So, like the gullible fool I am, I returned to my parent's home to reestablish communication and hope that things would be different this time. It should have hit me at one point that I did the same thing with them that I did with Chris: I allowed them to get close and hurt me, back off for a while, and then let them back in again thinking that things would change and that it would all work out. Everytime the ending is the same with me being alone and hurt and not knowing who to turn to.

Well, that part changed at least.

I, once again, went to my parents, and, once again, I was stabbed in the back because it is their nature to do anything opposite of what I say just so they can argue that theirs is the more valid and just point and that I'm just being silly and emotional. This time I have Luke to turn to when I'm betrayed and hurt. I think I always could turn to him, but I never considerded it an option before because I was still going through my "oh he doesn't like me pish posh" stage.

I still can't believe that she quit.

She's never quit at anything. Ever. And now I'm sitting here watching Luke work up this amazing plan to steal her away from my parent's in order to force her to school, like we're the mafia or something. As much as I want to say "ok" to this plan I know that even a small attempt at it will fail. We could force Rory to go to school, but it doesn't mean we could force her to participate in anything that would actually require her to pass the classes she takes.

And then it hits me. What I want is right in front of me. I don't want to be a consultant; I don't want to travel the world for anything other than a vacation. What I want is pacing me in the face and talking about a young woman like she was his own even though he isn't; what I want is a life and a family with a man whom he can treat as his own without having to worry about the biological owner showing up unexpectantly.

So I asked him to take that leap with me. I know I'm not a reliable ship; it's a miracle that we worked through our problems before and my track record isn't the greatest, especially since Taylor feels the need to point it out in town meetings. And the answer was probably fitting to the question and the placement in the rant and the timing, and Luke did something that was very confusing.

He left me standing in the middle of the diner without an answer. Instead he does a clothinged impression of Kirk running to the town square screaming Taylor's name at the top of his lungs. Not exactly what I was picturing when the day came that one of us popped the question, and I really thought it would have been him first. Now he comes storming back and slamming the door.

Luke is pacing and ranting about houses and jerks and stupid rich Kirk. . . hold on, Kirk is rich! I put a hand on his chest to calm him down which seems to work for a while. Then he's off at the race track again about how I wasn't supposed to be the one to ask. Apparently he had this huge plan in his head that rivaled the 1000 yellow daisies and would incorporate the magic that is snow. But wait a minute. . .

He had a plan. . .

He was going to propose. . .

Which means. . .

Suddenly I find Luke at my feet asking me the same question. It suddenly all clicks. House. Kids. What I want with Luke.

And I find myself answering.

And it doesn't matter that I'm not on speaking terms with my parents and that my daughter and I are now estranged (well sort of anyway). Things in my life are never down the line perfect and little moments of nearness are what I have come to enjoy. This is one of those moments where nearly everything is perfect and I know the rest will sort itself out. When it comes to my parents I will be a broken record of putting trust in them and having it snatched away, and when it comes to Rory I know that something will force our hand.

But when it comes to Luke I refuse to hit the repeat button in the limo because I want to keep going and at least attempt the whole package, and as soon as my feet touch the ground again it will be perfect enough for me.

* * *

THE END

So yeah that's my grand conclusion to what turned out to be a bunch of gap fillers with my own little twists inside. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and REVIEW.


End file.
